


Pillow Talk

by MTT_Brand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Brand/pseuds/MTT_Brand
Summary: Mettaton and Papyrus spend some romantic quality time in bed in the little time they have before Mettaton has to leave for work.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianpapyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/gifts).



> I made this fic for my friend @lesbianpapyrus!!! Check out his fics, he's such a talented writer. :'>

Two bodies were entangled with each other in an awfully large pink bed in the early morning. Sunlight dared to trickle in through the matching pink curtains and disturb them from their slumber but it did not. The uncomfortably loud alarm tone coming from the sleeping robot’s smartphone did, however.

 

Mettaton groaned and moved away from his equally tired lover and moved to turn off the alarm. Once he’d turned it off, however, he was greeted with a pair of arms engulfing his body from behind and a nasal bone nuzzling right into the back of his neck. Mettaton sighed and with a raspy tone, he began to speak to the ever so drowsy Papyrus.

 

“Darling… You have to let me go… I have a busy day today, remember?”

 

Papyrus whined quietly as he held Mettaton closer. “Can’t you stay and cuddle…? At least for a little while?”

 

And suddenly, Mettaton was rescheduling just about everything he had going on that day in his head to account for a lazy morning with his boyfriend. Mettaton sent a quick text to his agent to call him in about half an hour before he went on to turn around and hug Papyrus in return, only to be greeted with that goofy smile he loved so dearly, as well as a sleepy, toothy kiss to his nose that matched the sleepy morning they’d be having. 

 

Mettaton giggled at the kiss as he went on to bury his face into Papyrus’s rib cage, returning the kiss by pressing gentle little kisses over the lipstick marks he’d left on the skeleton last night. Papyrus reciprocated all this affection by holding Mettaton close with one hand and, upon seeing how the (of course, pink) comforter fell down Mettaton’s body a bit, Papyrus pulled up the covers with his other hand. He didn’t want Mettaton to feel cold while he was down there pressing kisses all over his chest, after all!

 

Eventually, Mettaton felt that deep, elated sigh that he adored hearing emanate from deep in Papyrus’s chest and so he wrapped up the kisses with one big kiss on Papyrus’s smile. Papyrus was more than pleased to return the favor, to say the very least. 

 

After a good few moments, Mettaton was the one to pull away from the sugary sweet kiss. Papyrus would have protested until he saw how loving Mettaton’s eyes were when they rested solely on him. Papyrus could feel a soft magical flush prickling at his cheekbones and he averted his eyes momentarily.

 

Mettaton saw this unusual lapse in Papyrus’s confidence and he went on to kiss Papyrus’s blushing cheekbone as if to wordlessly reassure him despite whatever was plaguing his conscience then.

 

“What is it, baby? What’s got you all shy around little ole me?”

 

Mettaton gently grasped one of Papyrus’s hands and held it with slight worry for his lover. Papyrus gripped Mettaton’s hand gently and rubbed the back of it, pausing for a moment as if to think about his response, before he brought Mettaton’s hand up to his face and kissed Mettaton’s knuckles tenderly. Then he pressed a kiss to the back of Mettaton’s hand. And then his wrist. He spoke as he kissed his way up Mettaton’s arm.

 

“I just like it when you look at me that way…” Papyrus admitted, now nearing Mettaton’s shoulder.

 

Mettaton couldn’t help but blush and giggle in a bashful manner as Papyrus neared his sensitive neck with each passing second.

 

“Oh? And in what special way do I look at you?” Mettaton had questioned, smiling as Papyrus pulled away from his shoulder to look solely at Mettaton’s radiant smile. He loved everything about Mettaton’s smile. His dimples, his lip shape, how it became so bright when it was meant for him. He loved Mettaton so dearly and he knew the robot felt the same for him.

 

“Like that,” Papyrus replied with a grin before kissing Mettaton as deeply as he could without escalating the action to anything more than what would be expected of a sleepy morning. 

 

Mettaton let out a contented hum as he kissed Papyrus in return before he went on to break off the kiss because he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Mettaton looked up at his skeletal lover and smiled.

 

“I love you.”

 

Papyrus’s proverbial stomach had never felt more full of butterflies than when Mettaton said those three simple little words to him. He subconsciously felt a grin creep up onto his face but he’d honestly gotten so used to smiling around Mettaton that he barely even noticed how frequently they sneaked their way onto his face anymore.

 

“I love you too, Mettaton…”

 

Mettaton couldn’t have smiled wider upon hearing Papyrus declare his love for him for the millionth time now. To Mettaton, hearing those words never got old in the slightest. Papyrus always said it with this air of complete and utter sincerity that hearing Papyrus say ‘I love you’ or some variant of it always felt like the first time they exchanged such sentiments again.

 

Mettaton began to shower Papyrus’s face in kisses as he knew how much Papyrus tended to like it. With each kiss, Papyrus went on to blush harder and deeper, eventually laughing a bit himself at all of the affection Mettaton was giving him.

 

Papyrus went on to flip the script, so to say, and counteracted Mettaton’s shower of kisses by nuzzling his nasal bone into Mettaton’s neck. Papyrus held Mettaton closer and allowed his hand to gently rest upon Mettaton’s luscious hip. His thumb rubbed circles into the synthetic flesh there, which had made Mettaton sigh quite joyfully. Papyrus smiled into Mettaton’s neck and he went on to press innocent kisses to the slender, sensitive area as he knew how greatly Mettaton would appreciate those kisses.

 

Mettaton leaned into each kiss and closed his eyes as his lips began to part slightly in bliss. Nothing could’ve made this moment better to Mettaton. Then again, he often found himself thinking that around Papyrus.

 

Unfortunately, Mettaton’s phone rang with his manager’s extremely recognizable ringtone and Mettaton groaned. This utterly ruined the moment. He didn’t want to leave Papyrus just yet. 

 

Papyrus kissed Mettaton’s cheek before he pulled away from Mettaton with a knowing smile.

 

“Go,” Papyrus punctuated his words by nudging Mettaton to urge him out of the luxurious bed. 

 

Mettaton pouted for a moment and gave Papyrus a fleeting kiss to his smile before finally getting out of the bed with a tired sigh. How he hated to leave his lover but he had to in order to pursue his career. Mettaton picked up his phone and answered the call as he went on to reschedule just about everything in his busy day as he went on to scurry around and get ready for the day ahead of him.

 

Papyrus watched his boyfriend scurry around for a moment before he got up quickly and decided to get ready for the day himself.  Papyrus helped Mettaton out with his morning routine here and there when he could, in between certain parts of his own morning routine.

 

When it came time for them to part ways for the day, Mettaton waited at the front door before Papyrus came rushing over and held Mettaton tight before planting a loving kiss right onto Mettaton’s plush lips. He was careful not to smudge Mettaton’s lipstick too much though, the poor robot man still had to go about his day. Mettaton kissed back happily before he pulled away.

 

“I’ll be back around 10, dollface,” Mettaton kissed Papyrus’s cheekbone and held his hand gently. Papyrus sighed softly and smiled as he brought their foreheads together gently.

 

“I’ll make sure to have a magnificent dinner ready for you by then, my shining star,” Papyrus pressed another gentle kiss to Mettaton’s lips which had made those lips stretch out into a blinding smile.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mettaton… Now go! You’ll be late for all your appointments and meetings!” Papyrus urged Mettaton out the door and Mettaton hesitantly went on his way to his first meeting of the day.

 

Papyrus watched Mettaton leave from the doorway of their now shared home, sighing softly as he looked forward to the sleepy morning full of pillow talk they’d share tomorrow too.


End file.
